


A Night to Remember

by pikacu



Series: Markbum [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikacu/pseuds/pikacu
Summary: "Why are you staring at my lips?""...I...um...""What is it?""You can hit me after but I wanted to ask if...""If?""If you would show me what a kiss is like."How does the oldest person react when his fellow group member requests for a thing?





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> From my old account on AFF.

"Ah...I should have went with the rest of the group members back to the dorm if I knew the weather would be this bad," Jaebum grumbled as he looked out of one of the windows in the JYP Building. He just sighed as he slipped his earbuds into his ears while walking towards the stairs. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his phone and randomly picked a song to listen to as he started to walk down the stairs. 

Those knuckleheads probably knew about the weather and didn't bother to tell me.

Man...I don't even have an umbrella but...I have a hoodie so that might help me.

As he stepped out of the building, Jaebum pulled his hoodie over his head and looked up at the pouring rain.

It's really peaceful right now...

Jaebum started to walk in the direction of his dorm before a familiar hand reached out and grabbed at his hoodie. His eyes widened as he turned to look at the person who just pulled him back. "Mark hyung?!" he almost yelped in surprise when his eyes laid on his older hyung.

"Jaebum-ah," Mark replied quietly as he let go of Jaebum's hoodie.

"What are you doing here still? I thought you went home with the other group members."

"No...I wanted to stay behind and practice some more."

"Do you mean your flips?"

"Kinda. I wanted to try new flips."

"How come I didn't see you in the practice room then?"

"You were too busy with practicing your b-boy dance."

"Oh..." Jaebum trailed off as his eyes trailed down to Mark's lips. 

Wait...why am I looking at his lips?

Mark looked up at Jaebum and tilted his head slightly. "Is something wrong, Jaebum-ah?" he quietly asked. Jaebum broke out of his trance and looked at his older hyung with a small smile. "Nothing's wrong, hyung. I got lost in my thoughts." 

My thoughts of how a first kiss would be like with you...

Wait, what?! 

"Well, alright...let's start heading back?" Mark asked as he pulled his own hoodie over his head.

"Sure. Would you rather run or walk?"

"Walk? The rain makes the atmosphere really peaceful. Plus, I doubt manager hyung would be happy if we ran through the rain."

"True enough. Let's go then."

With that, Jaebum and Mark started towards the direction of their dorm in silence.

\------------

Mark peeked up at Jaebum as they walked together. Something seemed off about Jaebum since he wasn't as quick to respond to his question. His cheeks flushed slightly as he had felt that Jaebum's attention was on some body part of his instead of listening to his words. 

What are you thinking, Im Jaebum?

What were you focusing on?

Mark's gaze started to wander from Jaebum's side view to his hands.

They were the kind of hands that Mark found comforting

\------------

He remembered that one time when he was too afraid to sleep since he thought that his group members would treat him differently once they learned what his weakness was. 

His weakness haunted him. 

The fact that he had seen so many people walked away from him because they considered him weak. 

Insignificant. 

Unimportant.

It hurt him deeply to remember those times.

Yet Jaebum came to his rescue without knowing what his weakness was.

Mark remembered when Jaebum had stepped into his room, looking around to find the source of inaudible crying.

Somehow Jaebum knew it was Mark because he had walked over and laced his fingers with the older hyung.

He had a soft smile that told Mark that no matter what happened, everything will be okay.

Mark couldn't believe him at first until Jaebum had laid next to him and whispered a few words.

"You are important."

"You are strong."

"I believe in you."

And Mark started to believe his leader.  

\------------

Snapping out of his thoughts, Mark looked up again at Jaebum before biting down on his bottom lip.

Should I?

Hesitantly, he had reached out and gently touched Jaebum's hand.

Not bothering to look, Jaebum reached out and laced his fingers with Mark's gently before giving a little squeeze.

Mark felt his cheeks flushed as he turned his head back to look at the streets.

He felt happy and reassured that his leader wouldn't leave him be without comforting him in some way.

\------------

Jaebum didn't say anything but he felt content.

Yet he felt confused.

For no reason, Mark always gave him a sense of comfort.

Without talking, with talking, they communicated easily.

Even when times were rough, Mark just happened to be there right in front of him with a soft smile.

Without needing words to be spoken, Mark understood Jaebum easily.

Jaebum didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

But when Mark had helped him deal with their fellow group members, he considered it to be a good thing.

Right now, he doesn't understand.

Jaebum was confused as to why his eyes just wandered to Mark's lips.

He knows he can't confide in Mark about this.

Mark would think Jaebum was sick or something.

As they continued to walk, Jaebum decided that he needs to ask the most sensible person in the group about his thoughts.

\------------

The two of them were approaching their dorm and kept their fingers laced together.

"Let me get the keys," Jaebum said softly as he let go of Mark's hand. Mark didn't answer as his fingers lingered a little bit

He wanted more of the warmth that Jaebum gave off with his hands.

"Now you two decide to come home," Jinyoung's voice came from the kitchen after Jaebum had opened the door.

"Hey! Go dry yourselves off!" Jackson nagged.

"Since when did you start acting like a parent?" Jaebum snorted as he and Mark stepped into the dorm.

"Since now!"

"I doubt Jackson hyung would fit a mother role," Yugyeom snickered. Jackson glared at the maknae before Jinyoung came into the living room and jabbed Jackson in the ribs with his elbow. "Ow...what was that for..?" Jackson wheezed out as he covered his ribs.

"So how was the walk in the rain?" Jinyoung asked, ignoring Jackson's question.

"What do you think?" Jaebum countered.

"Romantic?"

"With Mark hyung next to me? What are you thinking?"

"Holding hands...?"

"What kind of..."

"We did," a quiet Mark spoke up and nodded. Jaebum looked over at him as his cheeks slightly reddened. The remaining members looked at Mark with a slightly stunned expression. Mark didn't know what to say next besides a meek "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing, hyung. Go shower," Jaebum said softly and pushed Mark towards the bathroom. The members looked in surprise at how soft Jaebum's tone became when he answered Mark. Mark merely nodded and headed into the bathroom. Jaebum turned back and looked straight at Jinyoung. "We need to talk about something," he said.

"Now?" Jinyoung answered in confusion.

"Right now. Jackson, you and the maknae line finish up whatever Jinyoung was doing," Jaebum instructed as he headed into his room, Jinyoung following him quickly behind him.  The remaining four members looked at each other before doing what their leader instructed him to do.

\------------

Mark stripped off his clothes and set it to the side as he moved to turn the faucet on. As the water poured into the bathtub, Mark smiled at himself and raised his hand up to the light.

His hand was so warm...

Am I able to hold it more often in the future?

He shook his head slightly at the thought of it and was simply happy that he was able to hold Jaebum's hand at least once. Once the water was near the brim of the bathtub, Mark turned off the faucet and slowly settled into the warm water. His eyes slowly

Oh. I need to ask him something later. 

\------------

"So...what did you want to talk about, hyung?" Jinyoung asked as he stepped into Jaebum's room. 

Jaebum was silent for a few minutes and that started to worry Jinyoung immensely. 

"Jaebum?"

Slowly, Jaebum spoke and what he said confused Jinyoung.

"I'm really confused with my thoughts."

"As in?" Jinyoung asked as he formed an idea why that could have been.

"Why...my...eyes..."

"Your eyes?"

"I started looking at Mark hyung's lips."

"...Well...what do you think of when you look at them?"

"...Having my first kiss with him..?" 

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum with wide eyes before he covered his mouth with his one hand. He was trying to cover his laughter up but at the same time, he felt that something between the two oldest hyungs happened in the rain. Jaebum merely looked at Jinyoung seriously. Immediately, Jinyoung stopped and looked back at Jaebum with a thinking look.

What happened out there?

What should I ask?

"I...don't know how to help, hyung," Jinyoung said slowly.

"I figured as much. But tell me. What compels someone to have a first kiss with someone?"

"I think...I guess you feel as if you're pulled in by the person's presence and the other person feels pulled into your presence, then in the moment you both just kiss? I never kissed anyone before, hyung.."

"Didn't you tell me that in the past you got kissed?"

"On the cheek. Not the lips."

"Well...who else should I ask?"

"Maybe Jackson? Bambam? Those two might have had some kissing experience."

"I don't think I want to ask either of them."

"Why not, hyung?"

"Most likely, they're going to plan something and it's going to go haywire."

"That's very true..." Jinyoung trailed off and nodded in agreement. "Anyways, hyung. You should go take a shower now."

"I should..." Jaebum grabbed a pair of dry clothes and a towel before heading off to the bathroom.

Wait...isn't Mark hyung currently in the bathroom? 

\------------

Mark was relaxing into the warm water while lazily swinging one of his arms. He perked up when he heard a knock on the door. "Hey. Anyone in there?" Jaebum called out.

"Yes. It's me, leader," Mark answered.

"Ah...can I come in?"

"Sure. What are you going to do in here?"

"I was going to take a shower so I don't catch a cold."

"..." Mark didn't answer as he tried to form a way to ask Jaebum to take a bath with him.

"Mark hyung? Can I come in?" Jaebum asked softly.

"Yes! I just wanted to ask if...um..."

"I'm coming in then!" Jaebum exclaimed and opens the door before he notices Mark in the bathtub. Mark turned his head slightly and looked at Jaebum before gesturing at the bathtub. "Do you want to join me, Jaebum?" he asked with a slightly flushed expression. Jaebum didn't notice the Mark's expression as he just nodded and slipped his clothes off. Mark flushed a darker color as he watched Jaebum walk over and slide into the bathtub next to him. "Ah...this hits the spot...," Jaebum sighed in content while laying his head on Mark's shoulder. 

Mark froze up at the the gesture.

He didn't want to move since he felt like he was in the best position ever.

Looking over at Jaebum, Mark's eyes wandered to his facial features.

To him, Jaebum looked like a sleepy angel.

Mark had the urge to just touch Jaebum freely but held himself back since he didn't want it to seem awkward.

\------------

Jaebum relaxed into the warm water while yawning softly. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jaebum saw Mark's hand move slightly closer to him.

At first, he didn't understand what Mark was trying to do but then he realized that Mark simply wanted to touch him.

Chuckling to himself, Jaebum reached down and grabbed one of Mark's hands.

He moved Mark's hand to his cheek before starting to nuzzle into it.

"Hyung, you can touch me without hesitating, y'know?" he said quietly.

Jaebum was going to reach for Mark's other hand before the bathroom door was open quickly. In came three of their group members looking for Jaebum. "HYUNG!" Youngjae, Yugyeom and Jackson screamed at the same time. Jaebum lifted his head up and looked at his three members. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"We wanted to ask..." Yugyeom trailed off as the two other members cowered in fear. 

"Is something wrong?"

"Don't look behind you," Yugyeom slowly backed away. Jaebum wasn't sure what had happened but he turned to look at Mark. What he saw wasn't a pretty sight. Mark looked as if he was ready to murder someone. "Mark hyung? Calm down," Jaebum slowly tried to calm down Mark down and flailed slightly. Mark slowly calmed down and stood up, moving his hand to grab a towel and wraps it around himself. "Where are you going, hyung?" Youngjae asked.

"To my room," Mark answered shortly as he walked past his fellow group members with a dark aura surrounding him.

\------------

"What's wrong with Mark hyung?" Jaebum asked the other members while looking confused. 

"We thought you would know, hyung," Jackson answered.

"I wouldn't really."

"We have a question tho, hyung."

"What question?"

"What were you and Jinyoung talking about?"

"Nothing that important."

"Well..we wanted to know but if it isn't a big deal...."

"Go check on Mark hyung. We can't have dinner with a grumpy hyung." 

Jackson and Youngjae nodded while Bambam looked as if he was thinking about something.

"Hurry up with your bath, hyung," Youngjae said before turning to go look for Mark. Jackson and Bambam followed closely behind, leaving Jaebum in the bath. Jaebum leaned back and hummed quietly.

What is going in your mind, hyung?

Are you upset?

As Jaebum thought about what was going with Mark, he heard someone yell for him that it was dinner time. Grumbling, Jaebum quickly washed up and drained the water before getting up to change into his clothes. 

\------------

Why did those idiots have to barge in when I was going to talk to Jaebum about something?

Mark was laying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He heard his name being called to come for dinner but he wasn't in the mood for food. Sighing quietly, he shifted on his bed and faced the wall. 

A few minutes later, an argument broke out before he heard someone grumbling and walking towards his room.

The door creaked open slowly and Jaebum peeked to see if anyone was in there before he looked up and caught sight of Mark.

"There you are, hyung!" Jaebum exclaimed.

"What do you want, Jaebum-ah?" 

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sur-" Mark was interrupted as his stomach had decided to growl loudly.

Jaebum chuckled softly "Then I'll bring dinner here and eat with you. How does that sound?"

Mark perked up instantly and smiled brightly. "Yes!"

"Give me a few minute," Jaebum turned and went back out to where the other members were eating. 

Sitting up, Mark leaned against the wall as he was felt happy all of a sudden.

\------------

"I'm going to eat with Mark hyung," Jaebum said as he arrived at the dinner table. The remaining five group members looked up at him and nodded slightly, chuckling under their breath. Jaebum looked confused as he had grabbed a tray and set a couple of plates of food on it. 

What did I say that was funny?

Am I missing something here?

"Have fun eating with Mark hyung," Jinyoung said with a knowing smile. 

Jackson snickered a little bit while Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bambam made some kissy noises.

"You told them, didn't you?" Jaebum asked while shaking his head slightly in disapproval.

"Well, they were slightly curious."

"I doubt it was slightly. Jackson, Youngjae and Yugyeom asked me before they went to you."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Go and eat with Mark hyung."

"Okay okay."

"By the way, Youngjae told me that he wanted to sleep next to Jackson since they are planning to have some singing competition in your room."

"Oh...alright, I hope that Mark hyung doesn't mind me sleeping the same room."

"I highly doubt it."

"Alright alright. I'm off. Don't make a mess of my room!" Jaebum shouted before turning with the tray in his hands and heads to Mark's room. 

Jinyoung snickered at this while Jackson and Youngjae were slightly worried.

\------------

When Jaebum walked back into Mark's room, he spotted Mark sitting on the floor with a blanket over his shoulders.

"Is it too cold in here, hyung?" he asked as he knelt down and set the tray down while his eyes trailed down to Mark's lips instantly.

"It's not that cold but I rather have body warmth," Mark answered while flushing slightly.

"I can't really eat without using my body but how about this?" Jaebum reached over and slid one hand into one of Mark's hands.

Mark smiled widely and nodded quickly.

Jaebum couldn't help but think that Mark was such a cute kid.

"Let's eat!"

Jaebum nodded as he started to eat from one of the plates.

Mark was already eating but he was too distracted by the warmth from Jaebum's fingers.

The both of them kept eating in silence but at random times, Jaebum would squeeze Mark's hand a little bit.

\------------

As soon as they finished their food, Jaebum took the tray back to the kitchen before walking back to Mark's room.

"So what do you want to do now?" Mark asked as Jaebum moved to sit down next to him.

"Well, I was informed that I'm going to be sleeping in the same room as you, hyung."

Mark's eyes widened in surprise but he felt really happy that he might be able to sleep next to the person who made him feel better about himself.

Jaebum turned his head slightly to look at Mark and awed softly.

Mark hyung looks really pretty...

I mean! 

I meant cute!

Mark looked back at Jaebum with a bright smile.

I get to cuddle Jaebummie...

I mean..my oversized teddy bear...

Wait..what am I thinking?

As the both of them were deep in their thoughts, Mark caught Jaebum looking straight at a body part of his.

He pressed a finger to his lips and remembered what he wanted to ask Jaebum.

"Jaebum-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you staring at my lips?" 

"...I...um..."

"What is it?"

"You can hit me after but I wanted to ask if..."

"If?"

"If you would show me what a kiss is like?"

"...huh?"

"I mean...can....you be my first kiss?" Jaebum asked quietly while his cheeks reddened. 

Mark took a moment to fully understand what Jaebum asked before he nodded slowly.

"But why me, Jaebum-ah?"

"You...look..a-as if you have kissable lips."

Mark chuckled softly as he watched as his leader was slowly turning into dark shade of red.

"Alright. Close your eyes then." 

Jaebum nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

Mark looked over a Jaebum and admired his beauty for a few minutes before shifting to sit right in front of him.

Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jaebum's lips.

What Mark had expected was Jaebum jumping back and blushing madly.

What he didn't expect was Jaebum trying to kiss back slowly.

Mark sighed quietly into the kiss as he enjoyed the warmth from Jaebum's lips.

\------------

After a few minutes, Mark pulled away from the kiss slowly while Jaebum opened his eyes slowly.

Jaebum's cheeks quickly reddened as he touched his own lips with one finger.

Mark felt a lot warmer and bolder as he moved to sit closer to Jaebum.

"Thank you...," Jaebum managed to squeak out.

Mark smiled softly and reached out to gently thumb over one of Jaebum's cheek.

"You're welcome. May I ask?"

"Go ahead, hyung."

"Will you stay by me and hold my hand?"

"Is there a reason?"

"I like how comforting your hands can be...your presence makes me feel better easily."

"Then of course, hyung."

"Tonight was interesting wasn't it?"

"It's a night to remember." Jaebum and Mark smiled at each other as they nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this!


End file.
